Vampire's Childe
by mercva
Summary: Hellsing crossover. The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Harry gains a new parental figure.


Summary: The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Harry gains a new parental figure. 

Crossover: Hellsing 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. 

Feedback: Please. Feedback is good, and encourages me to write. 

Pre-fic Comments: 

My knowledge of English geography is second only to my knowledge of Nundu mating rituals. That is to say, I know that it's right up against Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, but that's it. (Just like I know that presumably Nundu mating involves sex at some stage.) I mention this as I've changed the canon rampage location (Birmingham) to Surrey. 

The timeline is probably off, too. Hellsing has been moved back a decade in the past. This only affects the anime plot-arc 'Innocent as a Human' that doesn't appear in the manga.

* * *

Quiet, sleepy Little Whinging had had one hell of a night. One could go so far as to say that 'hell' might not be so figurative. 

Three families had been killed in their houses in brutal fashion, their corpses dismembered, and their blood used to draw blasphemous script on the walls. Six of the corpses had been drained entirely of blood, with clearly identifiable points where it had appeared to have been "sucked" out. The police had taken one look and called in the experts. 

Hellsing. 

The Hellsing leader, Integral Wingates Hellsing, had taken one look at the map of the crimes, and ordered the corpses destroyed before they became ghouls, rising in undead, zombie-like servitude to the vampires who had killed them.

* * *

Alucard snorted. Relegated to cleaning up trash. Police Girl was on the roof of a nearby house -- he planned on letting one of the trash run, so that his kitten could learn to use her claws. His long red coat billowed in the wind as he walked calmly down the small street. His hat remained firmly on his head. 

The house the scum was in appeared completely identical to the houses neighbouring it, except for the number. 4 Privet Drive. He only knew they were in there from the necromantic energy released by the death of the inhabitants. 

He pushed the doorbell thirteen times, then waited as he felt one of the trash coming to the front door. 

Stupid moron. 

He raised his heavy Casull, firing five times. He deliberately missed the heart and the head -- he felt like playing with the prey. Kicking the now ventilated front door to one side, he raised the .454 pistol with both hands. 

"Die," Alucard spat. 

The young punk in front of him panicked, crying "Ah! Ah! Ah!" as he let his finger clamp down on the trigger. Alucard raised his left forearm in front of his face, his right arm holding the Casull horizontal in front of his chest. Seven shots hit him, all in non-disabling places, while the rest of the punk's magazine was emptied into the doorframe and walls. 

Kachik 

"You have zero pride, zero self respect... and zero reasoning," Alucard growled at the fledgeling vampire. "You can't turn into mist - not even a bat... Not even able to regenerate your wounds." 

The ancient vampire let his red John Lennon glasses fall from his eyes. "You've killed women and children senselessly... The worst part of it is, now you're out of ammo. You have zero battle ability..." 

The punk turned, running. 

"You think yourself a vampire," Alucard roared. "You are PATHETIC!" 

He shot the punk, disabling the blood coated fledge. The punk's eyes opened wide as Alucard shot forwards, hand outstretched, punching through torso and crushing the punk's heart. The other vampire disappeared, breaking down into dust and sand. 

An open window banged against the windowsill, bringing Alucard's attention back to the present. His mind turned to the policegirl. 

"Don't let her escape," he telepathically commanded his new fledgeling. "Hey, cop... she's out of the house! Fire quickly, cop." 

Alucard sighed internally as Seras drew breath in quick, short gasps. Why, he didn't know, she was dead and didn't need to breath. Then again, she was a very new undead. 

"She's... she's fast - it's already 5600 meters away," Seras moaned in her mind. Alucard picked his up, of course. 

"Don't worry. Remember what I said and you'll hit her," Alucard commanded Seras impatiently. "Her heart, aim for her heart!" 

"I don't even have a scope! It's so dark!" 

"If you were still human you would have a problem, but you're no longer human." 

A grin bloomed on Alucard's face as the loud, sharp crack of a high power sniper rifle rolled across the landscape, and he knew that the police girl had taken care of the remaining scum. 

"Nice shooting," he complimented her via telepathy. 

"What?" 

Alucard ignored the Police Girl's musings and questions as he felt something. 

He hadn't felt it before now, due to the sharp tang of blood and shit from the murdered family. The fat, obese father was sprawled across the living room floor with his thin wife on top of him, and their baby's corpse on top of the pile. 

Where was that crying noise coming from, then? 

As Alucard listened intently, he blinked in shock as his ears and his supernaturally sharp hearing drew him towards the cupboard under the stairs. He opened it, picking up the small baby in the crib there. Blood from the punk stained the baby's clothes, as he looked down at it in disbelief. 

"Who would hide an infant in a shoe cupboard," Alucard asked, anger growing. He snorted as his eyes fell on the pyramid of the dead in the living room. "They got their payback."

* * *

Integra took a drag from her cigarillo as she watched Alucard approach, a small bundle in hand. 

"This had better not be a new vampire of yours," she growled. 

Alucard laughed. "No, Master. I found this only survivor." 

Integra looked down at the baby in Alucard's arms. Her expression didn't change from cool determination at all, hidden slightly by her large, steel rimmed glasses. 

"Let the authorities deal with it," she said. 

"No," Alucard said. "I found the child in a _cupboard_. A _shoe cupboard_, Master. I refuse to let it go to another." 

Integra raised a blonde eyebrow. "I take it you wish to look after the child?" 

"Unless the dauntless Integra has been defeated by a one year old," Alucard asked, a smirk present on his face.

* * *

Dumbledore looked on in quiet desperation. 

The Hellsing Institute was something of a paradox, in Wizarding Legal Terms. While it had almost unlimited power in terms of where it could go, in practice most of the population was prejudiced against it as it reminded them of the presence of the Dark. 

He also couldn't take away Harry Potter from Hellsing without causing problems. The vampire seemed to have decided to take on Harry, and he couldn't obliviate Alucard. Hellsing's Vampire was too powerful. 

Perhaps diplomacy would work.

* * *

**PART 2**

Summary: The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Harry gains a new parental figure. 

Crossover: Hellsing 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. 

Feedback: Please. Feedback is good, and encourages me to write. 

Pre-fic Comments: 

Write! Come on people, start posting your fics to this group >

* * *

One of Walter's eyebrows arched itself. 

"An infant? I do hope Alucard has good reason," Integra's butler said. 

"The child was found in a cupboard, and he doesn't want it out of his sight," Integra said, paging through some reports Walter had assembled for her. 

"It could have been there merely to protect it that night," Walter suggested. 

"No, evidence in the house said that that was, in fact, the child's bedroom. If Alucard had not opened that cupboard, then no one would have known at all that there were two children there." 

"I do hope that Alucard expressed his displeasure to the people living there." 

"He would have, I have no doubt, but they had already fallen victim to Leif and Jessica, the two serial killers." 

Walter laughed at this, then looked sheepishly solemn for a moment. "How ironic, that the one they scorned should be saved through their own hateful actions!" 

"Quite," Integra agreed. A paragraph on a report caught her eye. "What is this? Walter, why do these post-mission reports not match up with what we had predicted?" 

"Unfortunately, Officer Victoria has not... integrated with the men as well as we had hoped," Walter sighed. "As well as being female, she is also a vampire, which the men are trained to kill. There was some unforeseen tensions." 

"Damn," Integra muttered. "I had hoped to use her as part of a unit." 

"You'll just have to assign the police girl as a special unit of her own," a somewhat unwelcome voice said. 

Integra's expression didn't change, but it managed to convey displeasure. "Alucard." 

The tall vampire bowed over the burden cradled in his arms. "Master." 

"I take it this is the child you spoke of?" 

"Yes, my master," Alucard said. He stepped forwards from the shadows he had emerged from, laying the infant on Integra's desk. "There were no records of his name." 

"There should at least have been adoption papers," Walter said. 

"None," Alucard frowned. "It was as if he had been dropped on their doorstep unannounced." 

"This makes things damnably hard," Integra muttered. "Walter, have some blood tests run to see if the child's blood matches up with any DNA samples on record." 

"Yes, Integra-sama," Walter said. "We might be able to find the child's name through birth records that way." 

The blonde stroked the baby's raven black hair. "Such a quiet child... what's this?" 

"Master?" 

Integra moved the child's fringe of hair to one side, revealing a scar on his forehead. 

"This may make things easier," Walter said. "With your permission?" 

Integra nodded, as she looked at the child.

* * *

Dumbledore adjusted his tie as he knocked on the door to the Hellsing estate's mansion. A tall man with a monocle answered, greying hair tied back in a ponytail. 

"How may I be of service," the man asked politely. 

"I am Albus Dumbledore," the Headmaster replied, equally as polite. "I wish to see Lady Hellsing on a most... pressing matter, with all speed." 

"Of course," Walter said. "Please, wait here while I inform Integra-sama." 

Dumbledore sat quietly in the large entry-hall, looking around. The room was understatedly elegant, and yet functional, speaking of a place that had people going through, and was still immaculately presentable. None of the seats were used, so she obviously didn't have many visitors like him, but the carpet was still fairly well used. 

His eyes returned to rest on a set of double doors as the butler returned. 

"Integra-sama will see you now," Walter said. "This way, please." 

Dumbledore followed behind the man, impatient to find Harry and yet not showing his emotions openly. With little time spent walking, he was soon at a set of double doors leading into a large office consisting of a large amount of floorspace, with an imposingly sized desk set in front of the windows. A blonde woman with blue eyes in a green muggle business suit sat behind it, a silver cross set on her blue tie. Holding a black bundle of cloth, a tall man dressed in an old fashioned grey suit stood in the shadows, a large red coat and hat hiding his body language. 

"A pleasure to meet you," she said, standing up to shake hands with Albus. 

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Albus demurred. "Would you like a lemon drop?" 

"No," Integra refused. "I'm extraordinarily busy, I'm afraid, so if you could..." 

Dumbledore decided to lay his cards down. "In Little Whinging, I believe you found a baby that I need to find a home for." 

"Are you responsible for him being there," the man in red demanded. 

"Why, yes," Dumbledore admitted. 

Alucard's eyes narrowed, behind his red John Lennon glasses. "Are you his legal guardian?" 

"No legal guardian was stated for him as such by his parents," Dumbledore said, "so it falls to me--" 

"He should have been a ward of the state in that case," the man interrupted. "I've seen dogs looked after better than the child. I wouldn't put you in charge of a hen house. How often did you check on him?" 

"I-I trusted that--" 

Integra silenced him with a raised hand. "Thank you for your time here, but I'm afraid that I must return to my work with all haste." 

"Er, yes," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling for all he was worth, "but I need the child, to protect him." 

Alucard let some of his power loose, a mere fraction as most of it was bound behind his seals. "Leave." 

"I'll be back to talk with you later, Lady Hellsing," Dumbledore said, nodding politely to her. "Er, if I could be shown the way out...? I'm afraid that my old memory isn't quite what it used to be." 

Integra was silent as Walter led the elderly man out. 

"I don't think he'll let it go at that," she said. 

"He seems the type to try another method," Alucard agreed. "He only failed to recognise the child since the infant was wrapped in black cloth, not white." 

Hellsings' leader was quiet, as she thought for a moment. 

"Alucard," she finally said, "I need you and Officer Victoria to conduct a survey for me." 

"A survey," Alucard asked, eyebrows raised. 

"In Eastern Europe," Integra elaborated. "To report on the state of affairs with regards to the supernatural, and possible threats to England. This may take you a few months, even with Officer Victoria's help. Obviously, you'll need to take your adopted son with you." 

"Master," Alucard bowed. 

"Walter is working on the papers as we speak," Integra said, getting up and looking out the window at the training fields in the distance, hands joined behind her back. 

"Master," the vampire agreed. "I'm sure that my people will be interested in my child." 

"As long as I'm named Godmother," Integra said, not turning from the window. 

"Why, Master, are you getting soft," Alucard teased.

* * *

**PART 3**

Summary: The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Harry gains a new parental figure. 

Crossover: Hellsing 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. 

Feedback: Please. Feedback is good, and encourages me to write. 

AlbumThisWasWrittenTo: Need For Speed Underground soundtrack 

Pre-fic Comments: 

Not the official soundtrack, but an unofficial compilation I picked up of the tracks in the game. Complete!

* * *

As long as he could remember, there were two constants in Vlad Dracul's life. 

Family, and Duty. 

Vlad quite liked his family. It was one of the largest he knew of -- his Dad, his Godmum, Aunty Vicky, Uncle Walter, and his family in the Carpathians. This meant that celebrations were always full of people, as everyone invited their friends. 

Duty, Vlad didn't quite like so much. There were evil men (and women) in the world, and it was Hellsing's job to keep England safe. (Quite often, they kept the Family in the Carpathians safe as well, although it was almost always Dad and Aunty who did those missions, rather than Hellsing's soldiers.) 

The Soldiers were the tie between family and duty, to Vlad. They were the embodiment of Duty, always doing missions for Hellsing to eradicate some FREAK vampire in Scotland or Surrey or wherever. They were also, in a way, a hundred extra uncles and big brothers for Vlad, forever teaching him things that made Aunt Vicky and his Godmum mad. He was currently hoping that Godmum got over the toilets by the time he got back. 

Not that Vlad was around them, at the moment. The bad man was trying to get him again, so he was in Carpathia with his Dad. (Aunt Vicky was working for Godmum in Birmingham.) This was perfectly okay with Vlad -- while this meant that he was away from part of his family, he was with the greater part of the Family, who were currently in Transsylvania. 

Being in Carpathia also meant that they didn't have to worry about the rogue Ministry in England, so Dad and Grandmother Tepes could teach him more of the Art. Vlad quite liked being able to use the Art, which he couldn't in England. (Dad hadn't taught him how to hide his magic, yet.) Grandmother was very, very old, and very wise, if short tempered if she thought he was being lazy. 

"Stop daydreaming," Petr said, kicking the ball at Vlad. He was one of Vlad's oldest friends, and about a year older than him. 

"Sorry," Vlad apologised. "I was wondering how the Ministry of Magic in England gets away with it." 

"Tell me about it," Petr replied, rolling his eyes. "There's no way that they'd get away with that here. Why does the English Queen let them get away with it?" 

"Stop daydreaming, both of you," a short girl with long, messy black hair yelled. "Simon just scored a goal!" 

Vlad winced. He was supposed to be the goalie in their game of soccer. Walter had brought a soccer ball with him as a gift on the last visit. 

"Sorry," he apologised again.

* * *

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, staring into the fire. He had invited a few select people to his office to discuss a certain... matter. 

"What to do, what to do..." 

"You might try letting someone else talk to that lot of Dark barbarians," Professor Snape sneered. 

"I'll do it," Minerva McGonagall said immediately. While she was happy that Harry had not stayed in the hands of those Dursleys, she didn't approve of his new family either. 

"I'll be there t' help yer," Rubeus Hagrid spoke up immediately. He was sipping at a fine china cup like a man sitting at a five year old's toy table playing dress up with said little girl. "'Taint no trouble, none a'tall." 

"I think... yes, perhaps Severus would be our best emissary in this case," Dumbledore said, eyes still following the flickering tongues of flame dancing in his fireplace. 

"Not /him," McGonagall said. "No offense to you, Severus, but he isn't really the correct person to reassure worrying parents." 

"Severus is very good at making recalcitrant people... see reason, though," Dumbledore said, turning from the fire. "Would anyone like a lemon drop?" 

"Thank you, Per'fesser Dumbledore," Hagrid said respectfully, taking two and happily sucking on them. "Are... are yeh sure I can't go ter see lil' Harry?" 

"Of course," Dumbledore said cheerfully. If nothing else, Severus would be the stick, with Rubeus as the carrot. 

"I refuse to assist a mewling brat," Snape said icily. 

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore cajoled. "This needs your... special touch. You know as well as I about the family that has taken young Harry in, and I fear that your expertise may be needed to help him out of that place." 

Snape's face didn't change in the slightest. 

"I believe that my old friend Nicholas Flamel has a book he wishes to lend me that I could allow you to peruse also," Dumbledore continued. 

Snape's perfect facade cracked, as interest lit his eyes. 

"Capital," Dumbledore beamed. "Now, have there been any problems with any other First Years?" 

"There is a... slight problem," Professor Flitwick said. "As you know, we're obliged to take in foreign students with traditional ties to Hogwarts, but we've had some problems owling a student in Eastern Europe." 

"Shouldn't he be going to Durmstrang, then," McGonagall asked. 

"She, Minerva," Flitwick corrected. "Her parents expressed interest in sending her here... oh, years ago at an international conference I attended. Charming people, if you'll forgive the pun, some of the best hands I've seen at creating useful variations I've seen..." 

"I'll let you use an amplifier I own on the Hogwarts Quill, Filius," Dumbledore said, unsticking a pair of lemon drops. "Is there any other business?" 

Everyone else shook their heads. 

"Well, who wants to join me in a rousing game of ten pin bowling," Dumbledore asked. 

The teachers looked at each other nervously. It wasn't the fact that they had to let him win -- as he won anyway -- but more the fact that they wished to avoid yet another humiliation. 

"There could be a small prize for the winner," Dumbledore smiled. "Say, no Hogsmead Weekend Chaperoning for the first week?" 

They all got up to join him. If they won, then they were ahead of the game. If they lost... well, nothing new there, and no change.

* * *

**PART 4**

Summary: The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Harry gains a new parental figure. 

Crossover: Hellsing 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. 

Feedback: Please. Feedback is good, and encourages me to write. 

Pre-fic Comments: 

I'm going to assume that if someone reads this, they review it if they /like/ it. (It is, after all, a good few dozen orders of magnitude easier to review via email than through websites.) If, by this measure, about two people like this then... eh, why bother? 

Vlad Dracul is, obviously, Harry.

* * *

Severus paused as he looked at the manor. The sounds of men training could be faintly heard. 

"Well, c'mon, Per'fessor Snape," Hagrid said, stumping past him and knocking on the door. Somehow, it managed to survive the half-giant's attentions. 

"Amazing," Snape commented. "The door is still there, despite your best efforts." 

"'Tain't no call t' be mean," Hagrid muttered, as the door opened to reveal what looked like a butler with a monocle. 

"'Ello," Hagrid beamed. "I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and this here is Per'fessor Snape." 

"I am Walter C Dorneas," the man said. "Servant to Sir Hellsing. What can I do for you?" 

"We are here to see Sir Hellsing with regards to schooling of a certain spoilt brat," Snape hissed. 

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Please, follow me."

* * *

"Amazing," Flitwick said. "Albus, you never told me you had an amplifier." 

"I never needed to," Dumbledore shrugged. "Ah, there you go." 

Flitwick blew the ink on the envelope dry once the address had been written, sliding Anna Tepes' Hogwarts Letter into it and sealing it shut. Minerva had asked him to complete the rest of the letters, as she was extremely busy compiling lists of needed items. 

"Now... I think Minnie said something about Harry's letter," Flitwick said. "I think you had best look at this as well." 

"What is the matter," Dumbledore asked. Flitwick handed him a letter. The only words on it were 'Harry Potter', with absolutely no address at all. "Oh dear." 

"The Quill should only do that for people who don't exist at all," Flitwick worried. "Even if he was dead, it would have written the address for his grave." 

"It is not often that it is used, but the Quill does have another manner of finding people," Albus said thoughtfully. "Rather than write down his name, try and concentrate on an /image/ of Harry Potter." 

Flitwick did so, based on the description, and paled as the Quill wrote down a name and address. The same address as for Anna Tepes. 

"Vlad Dracul,   
Grandmother Tepes' caravan,   
Tepes' tribe,   
Carpathia,   
Europe." 

"This could be troublesome," the Headmaster observed. 

"You have a singular talent for understatement, Albus."

* * *

Integra breathed out as she thought, smoke from her cigarillo drifting on the air. Walter waited behind her patiently. 

"So," she said, evenly staring at Snape and Hagrid. "You wish the child to attend your school." 

"Ain't no better school in t' world," Hagrid said proudly. 

"When was the last time you paid taxes to Her Majesty," Integra asked suddenly. 

"What," Snape said, confused. "We pay taxes to the Ministry of Magic!" 

"What seal is on your birth certificate," Integra continued. 

"The Ministry's, of course," Snape answered. His brows lowered. "If you have a point to this drivel, please, by all means get to it." 

"The child is a citizen and close acquaintance of Her Majesty," Integra said, rising to her feet. "As such, he will not be schooled by revolutionaries who refuse to accede to the dominion of Queen Elizabeth the Second." 

"Don't you go sayin' that kinda stuff about Per'fessor Dumbledore," Hagrid thundered. "He's a great man!" 

Integra took another drag from her cigarillo, then stubbed out the last centimeter. "You have had your answer; please leave immediately." 

"You cannot leave the child with no schooling in his magic," Snape scowled. "Even a puerile brat like him could cause a great deal of panic, untaught." 

"Hellsing looks after it's own," Integra said. "Walter, please show them out." 

"We ain't leavin' without Harry," Hagrid roared. 

"I will not let him leave with heretics who are illegal aliens," Integra snarled back, before composing herself. "Alucard. Come here." 

Snape drew his wand, and Hagrid fixed his grip on his pink umbrella.

* * *

Vlad was kneeling at Grandmother's side. She was teaching him and Anna the ways of magic, and he always looked forwards to her lessons. 

"There is something coming," Grandmother said, looking up with her misty eyes. "The Evil One is returning, and his society shall be forced to acknowledge their humanity. The Old One shall receive what he has given, and the Servant shall grow inside." 

"What, Grandmother," Harry asked, slightly confused. It was better to receive a scolding for not understanding, than to receive a lecture later for not listening. 

"What did I say," the old woman said, confused. She drew her shawl around her, suddenly cold. 

"You prophesied," one of the men said, who had been listening. Simon was one of Grandmother's sons. 

Anna nodded, repeating what Grandmother had said word for word. The mostly oral traditions of the tribe ensured that their memories were good. 

"Change is coming, then," Grandmother said. "I only know one person from that prophecy -- the Servant is Integra Hellsing, servant of the English Queen." 

"What's that owl doing out in daylight," Petr asked, spotting a tawny owl perched on a fence. 

"It has something tied to it's feet," Harry pointed out. 

Simon took the letters from the bird's foot, untying the twine holding them there. "Let's see... they're from some place called Hogwarts, and are addressed to Anna and Vlad." 

"Hogwarts," Grandmother asked rhetorically, her face wrinkling more as she pondered the letters. "Our children are not going to some /English magician/ school." 

Vlad sighed in relief. He hated the magicians in England -- they had less than no respect for the Crown.

* * *

**PART 5**

Summary: The Dursleys fall victim to serial killers, and Vlad gains a new parental figure. 

Crossover: Hellsing 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. 

Feedback: Please. Feedback is good, and encourages me to write. 

Pre-fic Comments: 

Please, please, please, comment on this if you like it?

* * *

"And I know nothing good comes easy   
And all good things take some time   
I made my bed I'll lie in it   
To die in it's the crime."   
-'Dry County', Bon Jovi

* * *

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were diminished, somewhat. 

Why oh why did Harry have to be found by the muggle authorities? 

True, he'd known that the lad's homelife hadn't been the happiest living with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore would rather have Harry alive behind the blood relations shield than dead or worse. Either gone mad through torture at one year of age, or drunk with his power over the minds of the wizarding populace. 

The Hellsing Institute was in a somewhat peculiar societal position when it came to wizards in general. The Institute was untouchable, both by the Ministry and the people, but both would be quite happy (and, indeed, had called for) the destruction of the Institute. They didn't like being reminded of the darkness present, both in the human soul and the inhuman flesh. As a result, members of the Institute (like the soldiers, as well as the commanders and administration) were shunned by wizards in general. While the Dark inclined wizards hated Hellsing for all the work it did to destroy and disrupt them, the Light loathed it even more for reminding them again and again of the Dark. 

And the status of the Ministry of Magic as an independant government on the British Isles meant that it was not under the Queen, nor recognised by her, so strictly speaking Integra was correct when she spoke of refusing to accede to the dominion of the Queen. That didn't mean that she could just take Harry, though, in Dumbledore's opinion. 

Maybe if he spoke to Harry in person, while the lad was in Europe...

* * *

Vlad woke up, despite the gentle movement of the surface he was sleeping on. He pulled on some clothes, and wandered out of the small wagon to where Grandmother was idling guiding her horses although, truth be told, the old things followed the other wagons more than they did what she told them to. 

"Ah, you're awake," she said. 

"Yeah," he said. "I was thinking about that prophecy you gave the other day." 

"The Evil One is returning, and his society shall be forced to acknowledge their humanity. The Old One shall receive what he has given, and the Servant shall grow inside," Grandmother recited. While she could not remember giving the prophecy, those around her at the time had. "That one?" 

"Yeah," Vlad said. "I think that the Old One is Dad, since he's the oldest person I know." 

Grandmother laughed. "I bet you hope you take after him when you get old, rather than your old Granny?" 

Vlad half-hugged the elderly woman. "I don't care either way, it's a long way off." 

"So... the Servant is Lady Hellsing, being the Servant of the Crown, and Lord Alucard is the Old One," Grandmother said. "Who is the Evil One, and what society is he from?" 

"There're a lot of evil people," Vlad said. "It could mean anything from the vampire Rasputin to that terrorist that the English terrorists were running scared of." 

"They're not really terrorists, Vlad," Grandmother chided. She didn't view them as human, really, as they were not of the Tribe, so she didn't care whether they acknowledged the British Queen or not. 

"Whatever," Vlad said.

* * *

Dumbledore was not the only person to learn of the Boy Who Lived's new living arrangements. 

He'd been obliged to notify the Ministry of the boy's new home (however temporary it was in his eyes), regrettably, and all the more... corrupt elements of that government. 

Which explained why the section of the Tepes tribe that Grandmother was in was attacked. 

Vlad peeked out, before slamming the door closed. Those black clothed bastards were still there! At least they'd managed to bloody most of them. 

They'd pay for killing his clanmen, though. 

Vlad pulled out a cellphone. It was for emergencies, and had been one of the first things Integra had given him once he'd learnt how to use a telephone. 

"Pick up... pick up... Dad! You need to come here RIGHT NOW!... the caravan is under attack by mages!... good, we'll see you." 

Vlad grinned viciously as his panic lessened, and he got out the salt container. 

It was time to teach these mother rapers not to mess with his Family.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy scowled. 

This was supposed to be a simple matter of 'Apparate in, kill Harry Potter, and leave'. Instead, the blasted brat had hidden in a wagon and he'd been assaulted by muggles with strange, almost eldritch weapons and an old granny sending his men reeling with spell after spell. 

As another man appeared, he groaned audibly. The power rolled off this man like heat from the Sun. 

Once the demons started appearing, he decided that that was the moment to get the hell away from here. 

"Retreat!" 


End file.
